


In the back

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock gets a kinky idea and Jonathan plays along.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In the back

Jonathan can't believe he's considering this. He may love Sock dearly and would do almost anything for him. But the brunet's request is a crazy one.

You see his loving boyfriend of two years now shares one of his university courses. And because of the long wide desks that could hide a person and little amount of students around when they sit in the back, no one is near them. The impish twink got the idea. 

"Hey, can I suck your dick during the lecture?"

Those words were whispered to him so casually he almost didn't register it.  
The bottle blond jolted a little when he did and turned his head looking at him incredulously.

"Why?!" He mostly whispered the shock making his voice unable to stay completely quiet.

Sock gets a lewd grin on his face "Because I got the idea and now I'm horny and want to. Come on hot stuff this lecture isn't covering anything important and the thrill of it will be amazing"

Socks words were spoken so soft and sweetly his hand palming the very rapidly growing bulge in his lover's pants. Jonathan can feel any will he has to resist rapidly dissolve. The blond looked around and made sure no one is paying attention to them.

"Okay" he breathed out in a low whisper.

Socks smile is beaming he makes sure no one is watching himself then slips under the desk. He smirks at how well he's hidden and how hot this is going to be.

He gets to work on spreading Jonathan's legs and opening up his pants. Jonathan is so glad there's no one in the same row as them to see his pants half off, dick rapidly getting hard in Socks soft warm hands.

Once hard Sock looks up at Jonathan right in the eyes as he takes the tip into his mouth. Staring as he sucked taking him all the way to the base. Jonathan has to bite his lip tensing up trying not to make a sound.

Those cute green eyes staring up at him as his cock disappeared past soft lips into the hot wet suctioning embrace of Sock's mouth. Jonathan can't watch it's too much. He puts his head down face buried in his arms to hide whatever expression he has and muffle whatever sounds slip through his clenched lips.

Sock giggled around the cock in his mouth then started sucking for real gently bobbing his head and lapping his tongue all around. Letting Jonathan's taste paint his pallet. Small sounds of enjoyment escaping him too.

Jonathan is lost to it, Sock is very good at this and all the vibrations from the brunet's own noises vibrate through his rod. Sock was also right about the thrill, it feels as if everyone is looking at him as he keeps his head down all while he gets some of the best head he has ever gotten.

How does no one hear Sock slurping away so gladly? The barely contained groans? He feels everything so intensely right now, stuck between wanting to hit the climax he can feel building right now and wanting to hold on to enjoy this deeply erotic and wrong act for just a few moments more.

Jonathan is dripping so much pre cum and it's all Sock can taste. He can feel the blond throbbing and getting close. Sock is so turned on by it right now too he thinks he might just cum in his pants. Just in case he slows his movements to have enough control to open his jeans and free himself.

The release of pressure makes him moan around the dick and one of Jonathan's hands found the back of his head blocking most of the noise by stuffing his throat.

Jonathan couldn't handle the slower pace, he needs Sock to finish him off and to do it now. The build up to the finish is getting close. Sock himself felt a rush and felt more turned on by the show of force.

His enthusiasm to please outweighed caution and started blowing Jonathan with all he has. Sucking so hard and bobbing his head quickly a hand coming up to gently play with his boyfriends balls.

The coil snapped Jonathan's cock throbbed his face buried into his free arm his hand pushing down as his hot jizz sprayed into Socks waiting mouth.

The taste was overwhelming as Jonathan's cum filled his mouth and throat as he felt pressure against his head. With a shudder Sock came as he swallowed. Painting the space between Jonathan's legs he continued to gulp and swallow.

He sucked the dick clean slowly stroking himself off now to clear himself out. He made sure they were both done before pulling off. "Look into my bag hot stuff, should have tissues" Sock whispered in such a wrecked voice it nearly gave Jonathan's flagging erection life again.

He followed Sock's directions however and Sock cleaned up any left over mess carefully. The tissues were put into a ziplock bag Sock also had and Jonathan gave Sock an all clear when it was safe to come back up.

Sock rejoined the class both of them red faced but happy. Both of them definitely going to explore this new kink they discovered.


End file.
